My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
can do the two gemz. 07:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) anonymous Hi! My MLN usernme is fsgv! I would like to order a Rough Ruby please! What module should I click on?THANKS! ::Please click 's Elemental Earth Gallery Module 2 times, Elemental Water Sticker Module 2 times, and his soundtrack for the rest of the clicks. Ask ::him to be your friend-- 17:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I have clicked! -- 23:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ease do as much as you can. Thank you! 23:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That'll be 80 clicks. Please click the Dino Bone mod on 's page And accept my Friend Request (Fluffy94) post here when you've clicked. 09:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) The sticker module or the gallery module? 23:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Split it between both, Sorry that I didn't specify which one originally, take five clicks off for the trouble. :) 07:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 00:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You still need to accept my Friend Request. 04:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I accepted it. 04:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Items sent, sorry for the delay. 01:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Can I trade 1 house of gauntlets victory banner for 1 knight? -tradeylouish 08:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately we are unable to provide this item. 07:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I just need a few more gems! Hello! My username is redboots3! I am only 6 gems from completing Rank 4! May I order 3 Rough Rubies and 3 Rough Sapphires please? What module should I click on? THANK YOU! Please click 90 times spread between the Dino bone mods on 's page. It may take 2-3 days for me to get these gems depending on whether the earlier orders respond first. Tell me when you've clicked. 05:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I want 5 tires. my mln username is legoman_756 01:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) yes you can. click 1 on my alter ego module and send a freinds request to (talk)thire13 STORE 15:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I clicked it.and sent the friend request. 17:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) i just sent the items thank for working with me (talk)thire13 STORE 21:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) rank 4 I'm almost a rank 4 so could I have the 4 starter pack and p.o.s. please? 14:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Order(again) May I order 5 nebs again. 21:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunatlly none of our staff currently stock this item. 08:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll take this order. please click my pet robot module-- 07:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) luisito45 3 dino horns and 20 dino scales Luisito45 (talk) 17:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I do not have any dino horns (cost 9 clicks total) so I will give you 4 dino fangs (cost 10 clicks total) and the scales (cost 1 click ea) BUT! because I only have the dino fangs you get 20 dino scales and 4 dino fangs for just 39 clicks (cost of total with 3 horns) and you save a click. Do you want to do that?-- 15:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Never came back-- 00:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickWheels I would like to order 90 thornaxs, 30 strawberries and 30 beavers Please fill my order 22:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) MLN Username: BrickWheels Please accept my Friend Request from Fluffy94, and spread the 34 clicks the between the two pet mods on 's page. Tell me when you've clicked so I can send the items. 05:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have clicked 36 times thats 2 extra because im nice. You can send the items now. BrickWheels (talk) 11:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. Enjoy. 01:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I want 10 tires.Please!!!!!!! My MLN username is sir3600 My MLN page click here 02:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok send me a Friends request and click 2 on my alter ego module thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 21:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Friend request sent! 12:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) 7982jon I need gems 7982jon mln club member would like to have 10 dimonds rubys and sapphires for 52 clicks and a rank 5 starter pack ' 03:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC)' Gems are 15 clicks each with a limit of three. So three of each gem and a rank 5 pack come to 265 clicks. Do you still want this? 07:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) i need gems Can you go for 15 clicks for 5 of each rough gem? I'm desperate. 03:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) 154LCS3MAK i need gems . 2 for 15 tires. mln name devmin99. 45px Not going to Happen Gems are more expansive then that. 08:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) for madhavandawg may i please have 5 nebular crystals and 10 hypnotic frequency machines None of our staff currently stock Nebular crystals, Sorry. But I can do the Hypnotic frequency machines please click 50 times on the pet water bug on 's page. We are already friends, tell me when you've clicked. 07:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Order My MLN name is Legobird7. I am ordering 1 Drum(s). Thanks. Legobird7 (talk) 21:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Please click 9 times on my Space Mod, And send me a Friend Request . 07:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) hello hay maybe we should put the shopnav at the end of the official store page to gain more popularity for other stores. it really is not that fair since the stores only get customers when the Official store is closed. what do you think? (talk)thire13 STORE 21:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) banners please hi could i please have 10 house of mantle and ten house of gauntlet victory banners please. and also could i have 5 pipes please thanks PinkPolarBear (talk) 21:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) a not important order hi, i wish to have bioncle starter pack, 90 thornax, and a rank 2 starter pack. my lego account name is gingette12.TRIBUT3 (talk) 21:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok send a frineds request to and click (your order is important they all are) (talk)thire13 STORE 22:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) i gave you 36 clicks, and i'll give you the rest tomorrow, ok?TRIBUT3 22:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) nebs. May I have 5 Nebular Crystals please? 22:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunatlly none of our staff currently stock this item. 08:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) lunwi ancient spear part 3. only one. 00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)~ lunwi ancient spear part 3. only one. william 00:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) lunwi i can help that would be 4 clicks on my alter ego module also send a friend request to (talk)thire13 STORE 02:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Order I'd like 30 worker bees, 25 Better Bees, 15 Best Bees, and 4 Millstones. My mln username is . Thanks! 04:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Super Special Order I would like to order 10 Circuit Boards Please! My MLN name is Legobird7. Legobird7 (talk) 23:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) jesuslover1503 i would like a rank 9 starter kit...thanks 20:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous how do i donate or sell things to you? MLN username: benjamin6891 22:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC). Please leave a message on my Talk page listing what you'll sell/donate and we can negotiate. 05:23, September 2, 2010 (UTC) 50pxDone. 18tanzc I need: 90 thornax,2 20bs,3 gypsm,3 pipe,10 hyptonic frecuincy machine,5 of each elemental,5 freindship bracelets,1 rank 5 starter pack.thats 320 clicks.My mln username is 18tanzc 22:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) millstones username:blackknight7890 want:2 millstones pleas 00:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I can give you 2 millstones please accept my friend request. you would need the lego club badge to click my module you can get that by typing in MAGAWARD on the lego club code box. then you can click my red brick one. BrickWheels (talk) 21:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Jedimaster21 I would like a rank5 starter pack. My MLN username is sharkhe. Pikachumatthew Ok ID like 25 tires 50 spcs and 5 of every other car part hey why did you do that murtag770 i already gave the clicks put back the conversation! I want the Stuff i ordered i already gave you 40 clicks and im not getting anythin Sorry my account was hacked Ill send it to you Iam on Staff I dont Have a Sig. tho dont rember how Sent tires mom wasnts me off for now Ill send the rest later arrowmans honor (boy scouts honor socity) 08:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) the above is true Fragshad (talk) 08:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You Never Answer My Orders I would like 50 Fairy Dust. Legobird7 (talk) 21:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ranroun3 strawberry 100 Ranroun3 (talk) 13:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ???? Is someone gonna do my order above? I posted it a long time ago. 17:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah me too. This service is slow. 17:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) this service is the best You guys are ordering very high rank items which nobody has alot of. 08:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) module rental type 2 i would like to do 15 clicks on a stunt track module2 Anonymous hello, my mln name is mcnair521. I was wondering if I could get 2 "Form 20B's". please reply. 02:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 3 rough diamonds 3 rough ruby 3 rough sapphire mdaudali 15:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order a rough ruby. 22:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) legobatmankid10 could i please get a rough ruby. my mln username is legobatmankid10 Legobatmankid10 (talk) 22:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) You can if you add Murtag770 and click on my Golem 01:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) nevermind, i don't need it right now. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) jefferyj I would like the rank 2 package for 35 clicks please. Nvm, im good. CLOSED Any orders made after this will be deleted. 09:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Liam3301 10 Beavers cosineoftheta OR cosineofthetas 30 thornax 1 stinger oath 1 worn tuning fork 1 strawberry jam 1 ancient spear (if availible pls) 1 ancient scroll thank u Cosineofthetas (talk) 19:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC)